Contekan Tetangga Musuh Cinta Yeol?
by Raein Ren
Summary: "Baekhyun! kalau kamu enggak mau jalan aku cium kamu beneran!" / "Wuaaaaaaaaa! Ka-kamu mau mengintimidasi aku ya? Ka-kamu jahat! Wuaaaaaaaa Umma! Chan… hmmpphh!" EXO's ChanBaek couple here. Real YAOI not GS not anything. just Yaoi. Real YAOI. DLDR? RnR?


Nam Raein Present

_**Contekan. Tetangga. Musuh. Cinta. Yeol?**_

Baekhyun, Chanyeol.

**[ChanBaek]**

This fic just special present for _**WAFFLEFANFICTION**_ who is have 1st anniversary.

**Summary :**

**"Baekhyun! kalau kamu enggak mau jalan aku cium kamu beneran!" **

**/**

** "Wuaaaaaaaaa! Ka-kamu mau mengintimidasi aku ya? Ka-kamu jahat! Wuaaaaaaaa Umma! Chan… hmmpphh!"  
**

* * *

"Enggak mau tahu. Besok kamu harus duduk sama aku! Titik." Chanyeol ngotot dengan berkacak pinggang, mata menatap tajam ke arah lelaki berambut coklat yang sedang duduk di mejanya dengan bibir mengerucut sebal. "Harus!" tegasnya sekali lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya lelaki berambut coklat itu dengan acuh dan mengedipkan mata mengintimidasi.

"Besok ada ulangan matematika. Jangan sok lupa, deh!" seru Chanyeol sedikit membungkuk—setelah sebelumnya melihat ke seisi ruang kelas—mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga lelaki itu, Baekhyun. "Tolonglah, berikan aku contekan, ya?" katanya mendadak merubah cara bicaranya menjadi manis sekaligus dramatis.

_Contekan? _Baekhyun mendongak dengan satu alis terangkat. _Apa katanya? _Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Tidak." ujarnya setelah mendengus dan mendorong dahi Chanyeol menjauh dengan jari telunjuknya. "Tidak dan jangan berharap." Acuhnya sekali lagi.

"Ayolah!" paksa Chanyeol, memohon.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepala dan mengerucutkan bibir sebal. "Kan Sonsaengnim tahu kalau selama ini aku duduk di depan sendirian, sedangkan kau duduk di belakang. Rame-rame pula." _Dan itu berisik._

Chanyeol menggeser posisi Baekhyun dengan kakinya sebelum duduk di sampingnya dan mengacuhkan lelaki itu yang sudah mengucapkan sumpah serapah untuknya. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya polos.

Gerakan lelaki di sampingnya yang sedang menepuk-nepuk sisi celana sekolahnya yang terkena cetakan telapak sepatu Chanyeol terhenti dan menatap sesosok manusia jakung itu. "Kenapa?" ulangnya seakan tidak dengar.

"Iya. Kenapa?"

_BRUKK! _

"AWWW! KEPALAKU!" teriakan Chanyeol yang _over dramatis_ menggelegar bagaikan petir di siang bolong membuat seisi kelas memandangnya dan objek yang dipandang hanya meringis bodoh.

"Kepalaku sakit, bodoh." umpatnya dengan rahang yang terkatup rapat.

"Bagaimana jika Jung Sonsaengnim itu tahu, hah?!" sembur Baekhyun dengan mata berkilat sebal.

Chanyeol mendengus dan bangkit dari kursi, menatap Baekhyun sejenak dan meringis sarkastik. "Tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu."

**.::92.92::.**

Keesokan paginya Baekhyun menanyakan sesuatu dengan gaya tak acuh seraya menyerumput susu hangat yang disuguhkan ummanya bersama dengan sepotong roti selai strawberry. Ia mengenakan seragam sekolah lengkap dengan dasi dan blezer. "Appa tidak bisa pindah kerja ya, Umma?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu, Baek?" Ummanya hanya melirik sekilas putra satu-satunya yang berusia tujuh belas tahun itu.

"Karena hari ini ada ulangan matematika." Sahut Baekhyun setelah meminum susu dan mengigit rotinya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana menceritakan hari-hari penuh dengan drama dan teriakan makhluk tinggi yang seingatnya makhluk itu bernama Chanyeol. Oh Chanyeol.

Alis Kyungsoo—Umma Baekhyun—mengernyit mendengar sahutan anak manisnya itu.

"Ummm, pindah sekolah juga boleh," Baekhyun meringis lebar sehingga lengkungan di matanya terlihat sempurna.

Ibunya menggeleng-geleng mengacuhkan permintaan Baekhyun dan melanjutkan mengolesi roti dengan beraneka selai buah. Baekhyun mengedipkan mata menunggu jawaban dari Ummanya. "Umma?" panggilnya, dan ibunya hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban. "Aku mau pindah sekolah." Rajuknya lengkap dengan mimik wajah memelas.

Kyungsoo menaruh roti yang sudah terisi dengan selai ke atas piring dan hendak membuka mulutnya sebelum sebuah bibir mencuri secuap ciuman dari bibir manisnya. Baekhyun yang melihat adegan sekilas itu hanya melongo dan mencibir dalam hati.

"Pagi sayang!" sapa ayah Baekhyun dengan nada riang kemudian beralih mengacak rambut anak kesayangannya. "Pagi, Kim Baek."

Yang dipanggil mendengus dan menepis tangan ayahnya pelan. "Appa, sudah berapa kali aku katakan, aku tidak suka panggilan 'Kim Baek'," katanya dengan nada lirih. "Terdengar menggelikan. Panggil aku Baekhyun, itu sudah cukup."

Kim Jongin—ayah Baekhyun—hanya mengendikkan bahu dan tidak menghiraukan protes anak lelakinya dan lebih memilih mengambil roti selai anggur yang sudah tersedia di atas piring dan berterimakasih kepada sang istri yang sudah membuatkan untuknya.

Baekhyun mendengus dan mendecakkan lidahnya setelah melihat respon dari ayahnya yang sama acuhnya dengan ibunya.

"Appa dengar ada yang ribut tentang sekolah?" tanya ayah Baekhyun setelah mengunyah roti dan menyesap kopi.

"Baekhyun. Dia mau pindah sekolah, katanya hari ini ada ulangan Matematika." Jawab Kyungsoo setelah ikut bergabung dengan cara duduk di meja dengan setangkup roti selai blueberry di tangannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias dengan jawaban ibunya.

Jongin hanya mengangguk-angguk dan menatap anaknya. "Nanti kalau ada ulangan Biologi atau Kimia kita harus pindah lagi ya, Kim Baek?" tanya ayah Baekhyun.

_Lagi-lagi Kim Baek. _Umpat Baekhyun dalam benaknya. Baekhyun tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjentikkan jarinya. "Kalau begitu, Umma dan Appa bisa tidak memindahkan tetangga depan rumah kita?"

Sekarang Ibu Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala dan menatap anaknya dengan mimik serius. "Tetangga? Yang mana?"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Yang jakung itu Umma."

"Tao?"

"Tinggian lagi Umma."

"Kris?"

"Ketinggian."

"Appa?"

Baekhyun dan Ummanya memalingkan pandangan menuju sumber suara yang berasal dari Appa Baekhyun yang meringis dan tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Abaikan." Sambar Baekhyun cepat sebelum memalingkan pandangan menuju iris ibunya.

"Sampai mana tadi?" tanya ibu Baekhyun dengan punggung tangan yang menyangga dagunya.

"Sampai ketinggian, Umma." Jawab Baekhyun kemudian.

Umma Baekhyun mengangguk sebelum memiringakan kepala untuk sekedar mengingat nama anak tetangga yang kira-kira tinggi tapi tidak ketinggian itu.

"Jongdae?"

"Tinggian lagi, Umma."

Hening sejenak, Umma Baekhyun masih berpikir dan anaknya harap-harap cemas sementara Appa Baekhyun diam di sana dengan kedua tangan berada di atas meja persis ekspresi orang teracuhkan.

"Chanyeol?"

Akhirnya! Baekhyun bernapas lega akhirnya nama makhluk itu ada yang ingat.

"Iya. Bisa tidak Umma?"

Bukan ibunya yang tertawa melainkan appanya, Baekhyun curiga kenapa appanya tertawa, jangan-jangan karena diacuhkan jadi ikut-ikutan.

"Kenapa, Kim Baek Sayang? Chanyeol kan baik. Setiap kali Appa dan Umma tidak ada di rumah, pasti Chanyeol yang menemanimu, kan? Chanyeol juga sering berangkat les bareng sama kamu. Sudah, Appa dan Umma berangkat dulu ya? Ayo Sayang." Kata appanya kemudian menepuk bahu Baekhyun dan mencium sekilas di dahi.

Baekhyun mendengus dan mengepalkan tangan di bawah meja. _Modus ternyata_. Umpatnya lagi.

"Appa kalau mau berangkat kerja enggak usah pakek modus, ya." Ujar Baekhyun bernada sarkastik dan di balas oleh seringai dari appanya.

Umma Baekhyun hanya tersenyum maklum dan beranjak dari tempat duduk dan juga melayangkan kecupan di dahi anaknya. "Jangan pikirkan Appamu, cepat bergegas, Tante Luhan sudah menunggu di luar." Ujarnya sebelum keluar rumah bersama-sama.

Umma Chanyeol tidak seperti Umma Baekhyun yang harus pergi pagi dan pulang malam. Umma Chanyeol adalah ibu rumah tangga jadi bisa mengantar dan menjemput kapan saja, dan karena itu juga Baekhyun sering di titipkan pada Umma Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, _my beloved! Today you'll be my sitmatte!" _ujarnya dengan nada sarkastik bercampur kedipan penuh arti dari Chanyeol sebelum mereka masuk mobil dan berangkat ke sekolah.

**.::92.92::. **

"Baekhyun, Sayang, terimakasih ya contekannya. Enggak salah deh aku suka sama seseorang kaya kamu, walaupun sepertinya menggandeng Krystal f(x) lebih elit dan terjamin mutunya daripada menggandeng kamu. Tapi kenyataannya aku sangat tersiksa dengan ulangan Matematika dari Jung Sonsaengnim hingga aku rela menjatuhkan egoku untuk minta contekan darimu." Seru Chanyeol dengan cengiran—benar-benar—tanpa dosa—yang menurut Baekhyun itu mengerikan—seraya mengecup sekilas pucuk kepala lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Mata Baekhyun melebar. Apakah barusan itu adalah sebuah pernyataan cinta? "Manis banget," kata Baekhyun dengan cengiran yang tidak dapat membuahkan lengkungan sabit di matanya. Perlahan, tangan Baekhyun merogoh ke dalam isi tasnya dan mengambil apapun yang kira-kira _greget_ untuk memukul kepala seorang Oh Chanyeol ini.

"DASAR IDIOT!" teriak Baekhyun seraya menepis tangan Chanyeol—yang menapak di bahunya—kasar, kemudian mulai melayangkan pukulan maut. "Aku benci denganmu!" semprotnya sekali lagi. "Sudah aku kasih contekan, begitu cara berterimakasihmu?! Hah?!"

"AWWWW! CUKUP KIM BAEKHYUN!—" _BUKK BUUK_ "ASTAGA KEPALAKU!" '

Sore menjelang dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan dengan Chanyeol, tetap mendiamkan manusia jakung di sampingnya itu walaupun makhluk itu terus mengoceh tentang ini dan itu, siapa yang peduli? Baekhyun masih kesal.

Sore ini tante Luhan tidak bisa menjemput karena ada arisan dengan para Umma di perumahan, jadilah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol jalan kaki.

_Kruuuk. _Ah sial, perut Baekhyun keroncongan. _Tapi ada untungnya juga_. Pikir Baekhyun. _Minta traktir Makhluk ini!_

"Heh?"

Chanyeol berhenti mengoceh ketika merasakan sikunya di senggol serta mendengar seruan dari lelaki manis yang berada di sampingnya itu. "Apa?" jawabnya.

"Aku lapar." Katanya dengan mengelus perutnya yang mulai berbunyi.

"Ya makan." Jawab Chanyeol dengan acuh seraya meneruskan langkahnya.

Baekhyun mendengus dan berhenti berjalan seraya menghentakkan kakinya.

"Kenapa berhenti? Enggak mau pulang ya kamu?" tanya Chanyeol dingin, dan Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, biar terlihat dramatis.

Baekhyun mulai berusaha mengumpulkan air mata di pelupuknya dan mulai menangis meraung di tengah trotoar. "Wuaaaaaa… kamu jahat sama aku! Hiks hiks hiks! Wuaaaaaaaaaa!"

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak berpikir, "Baekhyun nangis bukan sih?"

"Wuaaaaaaaaaa! Chan-Chanyeol jahat! Wuaaaaaaaaaa!"

Raungan Baekhyun semakin menjadi dan Chanyeol segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan tersenyum kaku ke arah pejalan kaki yang mulai melihat aksi Baekhyun dengan pandangan prihatin. "Baek-Baekhyun! Diem, sih! Kalau kamu enggak mau diem aku cium beneran!"

"Wuaaaaaaaaa! Ka-kamu mau mengintimidasi aku ya? Ka-kamu jahat! Wuaaaaaaaa Umma! Chan… hmmpphh!"

Kalimat Baekhyun terputus oleh sebuah kecupan singkat. _Sial, Chanyeol benar-benar menciumku!_ Runtuk Baekhyun menyesal.

"Baekhyun, Sayang, kalau kamu teriak lagi, nanti riwayatku mati di tengah trotoar, dan itu enggak elit. Jadi, jangan teriak lagi ya… cup.. cup.. cup, jangan menangis."

Baekhyun membuka sebelah matanya dan mengintip ke sekitar, dan astaga benar, mereka layaknya minting film yang lagi _syuting_, banyak banget yang liat. Ia juga mendapati beberapa pejalan kaki mulai memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh dan Chanyeol berusaha menetralisirnya dengan cengiran mengerikan.

Kemudian Chanyeol beralih ke arah Baekhyun, tersenyum masam. "Sayang, kita pulang sekarang ya, nanti aku maintain mbak Minah buat masakin sesuatu deh," katanya tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mulai melepas rengkuhannya dari bahu Baekhyun dan menggandeng tangannya untuk melanjutkan langkah, namun, Baekhyun tak bereaksi.

"Kenapa lagi Baekhyun, Sayang? Ayo pulang!" kata Chanyeol masih dengan memasang cengiran kepada pejalan kaki. Baekhyun tetap diam dan Chanyeol menatapnya heran. "Ayo Baek! Panas nih."

Baekhyun menghela napas. Heran, Chanyeol itu yang terbalik apanya sih? Otaknya atau sumsum tulang belakangnya? Atau malah saraf tepinya? Kenapa ia masih sempat membawa-bawa cuaca di saat genting seperti ini sementara ia tahu rasa lapar sedang melanda perut Baekhyun saat ini.

Chanyeol menghela napas frustasi dan melirik ke arah lelaki mungil itu, meneliti seluruh tubuh Baekhyun kecuali bibirnya yang selalu mengerucut. Mengamati caranya menggenggam tas, memakasi sepatu yang berbeda warna tiap harinya, berganti rambut yang selalu membuatnya terlihat manis. Wajahnya yang nyaris seperti anak sekolah dasar. "Aku mau dia," katanya dalam hati membuatnya seperti _Xiao_ Chanyeol yang sedang jatuh cinta dengan perasaan lemah tak berdaya, tanpa penjelasan yang rasional tentang semua ini karena pada dasarnya cinta tak berdasar dan tak terjelaskan. Cinta tumbuh karena terbiasa.

"Baekhyun! Kamu enggak mau jalan aku cium kamu yang lama!" Chanyeol frustasi dan Baekhyun tetap diam seraya menatap ke arah maniknya. "Baekhyun! Aku enggak bercanda!" katanya dengan menyentuh tengkuk Baekhyun.

"Aku mau dia," kalimat gila yang ada di benak Baekhyun ketika melihat siluet Chanyeol yang membelakangi sinar matahari, membuatnya sadar, kalau Chanyeol itu tampan walaupun tanpa _make up_ sekalipun.

Begitu wajah Chanyeol tidak jauh lagi, Baekhyun mendelik. "Chanyeol!"

**.::92.92::.**

Dengan langkah sebal Baekhyun menyebrang jalan kecil di depan rumahnya untuk sampai di rumah Chanyeol. Alasannya adalah karena Umma dan Appanya punya kerjaan dengan Tante Luhan dan Om Sehun yang merupakan orangtua makhluk bernama Chanyeol itu, dan mengalihkan tugas mulia menjaga Chanyeol yang sedang sakit ini kepadanya.

Baekhyun masuk dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua—tempat kamar Chanyeol terletak. "Dasar ngrepotin, sakit kok sekarang, aku kerjain sampai mampus kamu!" omel Baekhyun dengan tangan yang siap membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol.

Terlihatlah sesosok Oh Chanyeol yang terbiasa gila-gilaan terbaring lemah dengan wajah pucat dan berkeringat di atas tempat tidur.

Baekhyun mendekat dan menarik selimut, kemudian… "ASTAGA!" teriak Baekhyun kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dari badan Chanyeol.

Barusan saja Baekhyun melihat teman kecilnya itu tidur dengan bertelanjang dada dan ia melihat perut _sixpack _terpampang di depannya, wajahnya merah padam karena teman kecilnya itu benar-benar sudah dewasa.

"Uhmm, Baekhyun! Kamu tuh kalau ngerjain orang enggak pernah liat-liat keadaan mainanmu ya?!" kata Chanyeol marah-marah. "Aku lagi sakit Baek! Sakit! Kepalaku kaya mau pecah nih rasanya!"

Baekhyun tidak kunjung membalikkan badan dan dengan cepat ia berjalan menuju sofa dan melemparkan baju hitam Chanyeol. "ENGGAK USAH DRAMATIS!" teriak Baekhyun. "Pakai baju dulu Jerapah berotot! Baru ngomel! Aku enggak bisa nanggepin omelanmu kalo kamu enggak pakek baju!" ujarnya kemudian.

"Kamu tuh yang dramatis!" Chanyeol menangkap baju yang dilemparkan Baekhyun dan memakainya. "Aku udah pakek nih," katanya dengan nada lirih seraya menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan.

"Beneran?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya dan menyeringai. "Takut banget sih? Takut aku apa-apain ya?" Chanyeol tertawa membayangkan wajah Baekhyun yang merah padam saat ini. "Tenang, jatahmu masih tersedia kapan saja, Baek. Jangan takut." Katanya ngelantur.

"CHANYEOL!" teriak Baekhyun membuat tawa Chanyeol berhenti.

"Iya-iya sorry Baek," Katanya seraya turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju arah Baekhyun. "Tapi, kalau yang tadi aku serius." Katanya dan mencuri kecupan di pipi Baekhyun yang merah.

Baekhyun terpaku di tempatnya sementara Chanyeol sudah turun ke lantai satu dan duduk di sofa. "BAEKHYUN! sampai kapan mau di kamarku? Ayo turun dan urusin suamimu yang lagi sakit ini!"

Baekhyun tak bergeming. "BAEKHYUN AYO TURUN!"

Dan dengan teriakan jerapah berotot itu Baekhyun akhirnya turun dengan wajah merah padam.

Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Chanyeol, meletakkan cangkir berisi air minum dan obat di atas meja tamu, "Kamu mengigil. Aku ambilkan selimut, tunggu sebentar."

"Enggak usah, kamu pulang itu sudah sangat membantu."

"Chanyeol, anggap kamu beruntung karena kamu sakit kalo enggak aku pukul kepalamu lagi!" kata Baekhyun bernada rendah tetapi terdengar kasar.

"Sorry."

"Kamu udah sering minta maaf. Kamu tahu enggak? Kamu tuh, manusia enggak berperasaan yang pernah aku kenal." Membalik tubuhnya dan melipat tangan di depan dada itulah yang dilakukan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Yah, Baek… jangan marah beneran, aku cuman bercanda," kata Chanyeol seraya menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Baekhyun agar mau berbalik.

Setelah Baekhyun mau membalikkan badanya, Chanyeol tersenyum ke arahnya. "Yang ini bener-bener aku minta maaf deh Baekhyun, Sayang."

Baekhyun tersenyum miring. "Kamu tuh, bener-bener suka sama aku ya?" tanyanya setengah tertawa.

"Ya Tuhan! Baekhyun, seriuslah."

Hening. Baekhyun tersenyum ke arahnya, entah bagaimana walupun tujuh belas tahun hidupnya dipenuhi dengan Chanyeol, ia tidak pernah bosan dengan semua yang jerapah berotot itu lakukan, bahkan walaupun mereka selalu bertengkar dan tidak karuan hubungan persahabatannya, kali ini persahabatan itu luruh menjadi sebuah cinta. Cinta yang tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan rasional karena pada dasarnya cinta tak berdasar dan tak terjelaskan. Cinta tumbuh karena terbiasa.

"Yeol, minum dulu obatnya," kata Baekhyun setelah memikirkan dengan semua hal yang telah ia lakukan bersama Chanyeol.

"Kalau minum aku dapet apa?" tanya Chanyeol tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyuman di bibirnya.

Baekhyun mendengus dan mulai membuka bungkus obat satu per satu. "Dapat sembuhlah, Yeol, apalagi?" jawab Baekhyun seraya menyuapkan obat ke dalam mulut Chanyeol. "Aaa.." kata Baekhyun mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk membuka mulut.

"Janji ya, kalau aku minum obat, kamu mau jadi pacarku?" kata Chanyeol dengan menuduh hidung Baekhyun.

"Iya-iya… buruan minum obatnya kalo enggak aku enggak mau jadi pacarmu." Ancam Baekhyun dan membuat Chanyeol tertawa manis.

Ketika semua obat sudah selesai diminum oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memberesi bungkus obat dan lainnya, Chanyeol bertanya, "Baek, jadi pacarku kan sekarang?" tanyanya polos.

Baekhyun berhenti dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Chanyeol. "Iyalah, sejak kapan aku bohong?" jawabnya dengan sedikit malu.

"Kalau begitu, mana ciuman untukku? Masa iya aku terus yang cium kamu, Baek? Aku juga mau dicium"

Baekhyun sempat tercengang dengan permintaan teman kecilnya yang sekarang sudah menjadi pacarnya, sahabat yang merangkap menjadi musuh itu sudah berubah dewasa begitu juga dnegan Baekhyun. Dan cinta mengubah status mereka.

Perlahan Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya selangkah lebih dekat ke arah Chanyeol dan mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan mantan sahabatnya itu dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, menutup mata dan memiringkan kepala. Sebuah ciuman yang benar-benar membuat Baekhyun sadar, bahwa inilah cinta.

**The End**

* * *

Muahahaha selamat ulang tahun Waffle Fanfiction (WFF) semoga ffnya semakin bagus ya di sana, Kim Sangraa, Nareudael, Park Hyeonmi, Khanshawol, ayo post ff lainnya :) semoga WFF semakin panjang umur.

ff selingan hasil buatan sendiri wkkwkwkwk ff selingan dari ff translatetan XD

* * *

**REVIEW or FAVORITE?**


End file.
